17
by Walkingsupernatural
Summary: This is an AU crossover of sorts. Supernatural and The Walking Dead where Caryl is the main aim but expect all your favourite characters to make an appearance at lest once. Grammar and English are not my strong point so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Reviews and criticism is more than welcome
1. New Beginnings

CHAPTHER ONE:

Carol:

She sat on her bed and stared at the posters on her wall while waiting for the taxi to arrive everything was already packed and ready to go just some clothes and books which made up the Moriarty of her room. Without the clothes balled up at the end of her bed and the books on the selves her room looked almost completely cleared.

She knew there was no need for her favourite dvd's not that she owned many and all songs from whatever cd's she had were already on her Ipod. Anyhow her uncle Herschel was a man of simple things, he didn't own a tv and her dad wasn't sure Uncle Herschel had bought any new electronic device since the late 1970's when her dad had convinced him to by a radio.

Uncle Herschel wasn't actually her uncle he was of no relation to her or her dad what so ever but her dad had worked for him in the 1970's and 1980's on the farm during the summertime for money for college, and later when her parents had went through the devoice and he had only managed to get coustey of her leaving her older brothers with her mother Uncle Herschel had given them a roof over their heads. That was till dad had got the job in the city. Her dad saw Herschel as the dad he never had growing even though there was only seven years age difference between them but Uncle Herschel had always seemed older to her.

She hadn't seen him in five years both her dad and him had been so busy in life that neither had time to visit one another, but they called each other regularly and the last time they had talked to Uncle Herschel he had told him the his wife was pregnant and she couldn't wait to found out more about the baby when she got to the farm.

she shifted from the bed deciding it was probably best to bring her bags downstairs and see if her dad had finished talking to her brother Sam who had just accepted to Stanford and planned on stopping by to visit before heading off to college for the rest of the year. She was upset that she was going to miss him but he needed to get away from this place and do his own thing for a while. Plus he was always online in some form or way that her and their oldest brother Dean always joked he generated his own wi-fi somehow and most likely was due to the fact that he was a fricking giant.

Dean was harder to reach the last time she talked to him face to face was months ago just before he got drafted of for the army a second time, it had been a harder goodbye than the first and their dad had taking it hard. Dean's letters had gotten fewer and fewer over the last three months and nothing had been heard from him in weeks but dad never mentioned him and she and Sam knew better than to bring him up when they talked to dad because he blamed himself for Dean joining the army in the first place and everyone knew he'd rather have him home and safe away from all those daemons.

She dropped her bags at the front door and walked into the kitchen area of their home "Dad?" she called out finding the place empty and knowing he couldn't of gone far in the small house.  
"I'm just getting some food for your journey" he replied walking back into the kitchen from the area where they keep all their chocolate goods.  
"Are you all ready?" He asked struggling to fit a banana into a lunch box onto of what seemed to be a hundred sandwiches.  
"Yeah everything's at the front door" she told him trying not to laugh at the fact when her dad had gotten the banana in an apple had popped out the landed on the floor.

She picked up the apple, wished it under the tap and started eating it realizing just how hungry she was since she had skipped breakfast.  
"How is Sam?" she asked leaning against the counter before taking another bite.  
"He's good, a little nervous about leaving your mother at home only since you're not going there this summer but he's excited and is actually going to stop by Herschel's to see you and the end of July before officially leaving us simple life people for the big time college" He chuckled at his own joke.

A huge smile crept up on her face, she had not expect to see Sam again till November when she planned to go up and view Stanford herself for college choices and it had been the best news she received since Uncle Herschel had told them about the pregnancy.

Just then a horn beeped outside and her heart dropped a little, she didn't want to leave this summer and go to Georgia but her dad thought it best since he was going to Japan for a big business meeting and her mother wasn't exactly in a great state of mind at the moment. Her dad helped her carry her bags out to the Taxi looking a little sad himself.

"Miss Carol! My how you've grown!" the rich voice of Rufus the man driving the taxi and her dad's long-time friend called out to her.  
Turning around she beamed the smile she knew Rufus loved to see at him before giving him a hug "I couldn't of grown that much since you last seen me last week Ruf" she told him.  
"Maybe not be you defiantly have in beauty my darling" he replied before giving her dad a hug. "Thanks for doing this at such a low price Rufus, I know it's a bit of a long way" her dad told him, Rufus just shrugged and said "I rather bring darling here anywhere any time than those stupid fuckers that pay me to drop them ten feet away from where I picked them up John, it's no problem" Rufus smiled at him before slamming the car booth shut and climbing in the front seat to give her and dad some privacy.

"Have you got everything?" he asked.  
"Yes dad" she replied.  
"okay, Don't forget to work hard for Herschel, Don't give him any trouble, Don't forget to visit Uncle Bobby cause he'll give out shit to me if you don't and he's only a twenty minute drive away from the farm and make sure you bring him some beer just in case he's in a bad mood" he told her.  
"But how would acquire the alcohol father I'm only seventeen" she joked.  
"Never stopped your brothers" he joked back.

John Winchester pulled his only daughter into a tight bear hug "Call me when you get there" he told her opening the door to the cab.  
"And don't listen to anything Rufus says it's all lies, unless it's about your brothers then it's probably true" he closed the car door after giving her a kiss on the cheek before doing so.

Rufus turned the car on and pulled of, she rolled down the window "I love you dad" she called back. "I love you too" he yelled to the retreating car. She rolled up the window and leaned back into the seat hoping the summer wouldn't suck.


	2. New Beginnings part 2

Daryl:

He examined the cut across his collar bone again, it was a small one but it was firkin' deep and even though the bleeding had subsided there was still more than he wanted coming out. The beating last night had been a short but brutal one a last pleasure for his ol' man before he left on one of his "I ain't gonna be back for a couple months so get your fuckin' asses in gear and make sure I have a fuckin' house and food to eat when I do come back" trips.

Only problem was this time there was only one ass to get in gear, Merle had left for the army a year ago and left him with the ol' man. The beatings were usually avoid during the school year due to him leaving long before his dad got up and arriving home long after his dad went to bed. His grades were good because of it but he still preferred the outdoors and that was the reason he arrived home late. Huntin' was somethin' he loved but unfourtanly they don't teach that stuff in the shithole of broken dreams.

He grabbed the last of the vodka he could find, a needle and some dental floss. Holding the needle and dental floss over the sink he poured some of the vodka over it and then moved his body in closer to the sink to pour the remaining amount across his cut, he bit the inside of his mouth to stop from making any sound while he moved the needle into his skin and across the cut to close it up.

When it was done he decided to head for a shower, Merle wasn't around and he needed to find a job. His dad never paid for anything in his or Merles lives it was their mother and then when she died it was Merle, he would always work odd jobs here and there and dropped out of school just so he could work more and make payments. His brother was an asshole as a person but he always had a roof over his head and some form of food because of him.

After twenty two years of shit from their dad Merle joined the army and just left with only a note saying "I've joined the army, peace out fuckers" scribed across the only table they had. The beating that night had been a bad one and he ended up not been able to walk for days.

Of course his "friends" he suppose he could call them that of the past year and a half had helped, Meg was a natural at fixing up people due to her own experience's and Cas followed her everywhere due to the fact he was obviously in love with her to everyone apart from Cas and Meg themselves. They each had their own problems and hanging out with a Dixon was one of them that never helped them.

His last name was the reason finding a job in this small town of Georgia was going to be a fuckin' problem. His dad was a drunk and a lady beater and some say killer, His brother a "reformed" druggie, high-school dropout, a major asshole with no respect for anyone other than Daryl himself and even then it was limited. Merle's jobs had always been out of town where no one really knew their name. He couldn't do that, he had no ride to bring him anywhere and had to rely on his own feet to get him from place to place.

"Ya's left me in one big pile of heap shit" he muttered to no one but himself while digging out a newspaper he seen yesterday. It's was a small local paper and he knew they always had job's advertised on the back page, hopefully there would be something going to fit his needs. He didn't care what he worked as, as long as it paid the bills.

This was more than a few jobs in the paper, he didn't bother calling Herschel Greene cause he knew for a fact that the ad had been there forever and the job as farm hand had already gone to Rick Grimes who Daryl didn't mind as a person it was just his fuckin' crew and Cas who would be doing the book keeping and paperwork. He chuckled trying to imagine Cas outside in dirt longer than two minutes.

He didn't fancy working in Axel's scrapyard because Axel was just out of jail and would probably be back in there soon. Philip Blake had a job going in his construction office for a secretary but Daryl's strong point defiantly wasn't people but kept a mental note to tell Meg about it.

The last ad in the paper was for Bobby Singer's Mechanic shop as an earned boy/Mechanic. He was unsure whether to bother even looking into it. Bobby was known as a drunk but a lesser one than his father and Merle had worked for him before only to get fired for crashing his nephew's 67' Chevy impala he was supposed to be servicing.

He loved to work with his hands and the job would be perfect, the shop itself was only a ten minute walk away through the trees at the back of the house, He didn't mind the dirty work and even though he didn't have a ride of his own he did have a licence.

There was no number listed or address which was a classic Bobby thing to do, so he changed into some clean clothes and pulled on his work booths and headed for the shop. The shop was more of a small shack Bobby used as a working area, and a good few fields or so of land covered in new cars, old cars, burned out cars, any sort of car you could think of as well. He was also more than certain there was probably a body or two hidden in a few of them.

He looked around for a while before finally locating Bobby sitting in front of a RV hose pipe sipping on a beer with a confused look on his face. He cleared his throat to let Bobby know he was there. Bobby swung around on his chair a looked at him with a confused look. "Young Dixon? What you doing here?" he asked standing up from the chair and moving in front of him.

"I seen ya ad for the job in the paper, wonder if you still need someone?" he told him.  
"I might need still need the help but ya have some balls on ya thinking you have a chance considering what your brother did when he worked here" Bobby replied giving him a hard cold stare that would've probably scared anyone but he wasn't anyone.

"I ain't my brother, I ain't gonna slack on the job and I ain't gonna do nothing you don't tell me to do" he said his voice coming out clearer and a little more annoyed this time. After looking at him for a long while Bobby finally muttered "your right you're not your brother but why should I believe you'd be any good?" Bobby questioned.

He didn't have to think for an answer it just came out "cause I ain't afraid to tell you your wrong Singer" he replied with more confidence than he ever had in his life.  
"Okay, Fine. I'll hire you. You start tomorrow. You work weekdays from six am to nine pm, Saturdays seven am to five pm and you have the day of Sundays. Don't be late. Also if I see you near the fucking Chevy at all I'll bury you alive got it?" Bobby laid the rules down with no messing in is voice at all. He could only nod and shake his hand before leaving and heading home.

The hours weren't bad and the pay from what he remembered Merle getting was good and hopefully his summer wouldn't suck.


	3. The Arrival

**_A little note:_**

I should have stated this earlier but I have no claim on any of the Supernatural or Walking Dead character. I also have no claim over any quotes or movie/tv show /song references that make an appearance. 

**I got the idea for this story from Avril Lavigne's song 17 and I had never planned for it to be paired with supernatural in any way it just came into the story and I found the characters fitted nicely together in my head so I kept supernatural in. **

**I'm going to try make the characters stay in character as much as possible but if they ever seem ooc especially Carol please remember it is an AU but if you want to suggest a way for me to improve them please do all help is welcome.**

**Also about the characters ages John,Bobby,Rufus and Jo are all 42 years old.**  
**Herschel is 48/49 (He'll have a birthday in the story)**  
**Carol,Daryl and Meg are all 17**  
**Castiel,Rick,Shane,Lori,Andrea and Milton are all 18**  
**Sam is 19**  
**Dean is 22**  
**Merle is 24**  
**I will put in ages of other character's that I write in a note before hand as well.**

**I would also like to thank the guest reviewer for the advice, I am glad you laughed (humour isn't my strong point in writing either but I want to try it) and I will look into some one going over my chapters before hand. Thank you I look forward to giving you more :)**

**This chapter is rushed, I've been busy the last few days but as soon as I get time I will do my best to fix it up and hopefully have Daryl's chapter up tomorrow. **

Chapter 3:

Carol:

Rufus never seemed to shut up the whole drive to Uncle Herschel's house but she didn't mind, most of his stories were about how him and Uncle Bobby always get into some mess while hunting or how Sam and Dean always get into all sorts of trouble when they visit Dad, Uncle Herschel or Uncle Bobby(Though everyone seemed to blame Uncle Bobby even if he wasn't there).

They were about ten minutes away now and she was getting excited, it's been ages since she seen the farm and she knew now that it was summer Uncle Herschel would of hired people to help him out on the farm and hopefully they would be close to her age and she'd make new friends. She had always been shy but she made friends quickly somehow, the people her age in the city always seemed up their own asses or trying too hard to grow up to fast so she never made any real friends there.

She remembered when she was younger there were two people she loved to play with at the park in the town close to Herschel house one that became her best friend for years, She had lost contact with them but she still remember their names and wondered if they were still around.

As they pulled around the bend she felt a huge smile creep across her face and couldn't help but chuckle, "What you laughing at?" Rufus questioned her looking a bit shocked at the random laughing. "Just the fact that Uncle Herschel hasn't changed, those dents in the gate there are from Dean when he decided to become a farmer for a day and drove off in uncle Herschel's tractor without warning" she laughed a little more at the thought. "Sounds like you brother darling but something tells me you weren't all that innocent" Rufus said beaming "I have no idea what you mean" she said with a knowing smirk back at him.

Looking back out the window as Rufus drove up to the front of the house Carol couldn't help but notice a boy about her age in a faded blue thank top. He was a tall skinny looking guy with dark hair and a bit of stubble growing on his face, he looked really familiar to her but she couldn't place why. Dragging her eyes away from the boy she couldn't help but smile again when she placed her eyes on the very same tractor that Dean at crashed into the gate sitting in front of the barn door.

Rufus pulled the car up right in front of the porch and before Rufus had the chance to say anything else to her she was already out of the car and running up the steps to knock on the door.  
She pounded her knuckles on the door with maybe a little more force than needed but she just couldn't help it in her excitement! It was a few more seconds of waiting before the door opened.

"AUNT JO!" she yelled throwing her arms around the older woman. "My sweet Carol we were wondering when you'd get here let me look at you" Jo pulled her out from the grasp she had on her and gazed at her with love, "it really has been too long, you've grown so tall and your hair is so short but suits you so well and so skinny we need to fatting you up before you leave" Jo laughed.

While Jo was looking over her she had done the same to her. She looked no older than when she had last seen her and was just as beautiful the only difference was the small bump on her stomach. "How far along are you now Aunt Jo? She asked knowing full well she hadn't taken her eyes of Jo's stomach. "I'm about four months along and everything is great, the baby is healthy and your Uncle is of little help as he's always been in these situations" Jo laughed and she laughed along with her happy to be able to do so and being so happy for them.

"Darling what do you have in these bags? Do they just growing in weight because I swear they weren't this heavy earlier" Rufus said pulling her back into reality "oh crap sorry Rufus" she turned from Jo to help Rufus with her bags carrying one of them up the porch steps just behind Rufus who was carrying the heavier one. Putting it down Rufus went over to Jo "Mrs. Greene it's so nice to meet you, I hope this one won't give you too much trouble I know how much of a handful John's kids always seemed to be" Rufus said jokingly earning a light kick on the leg from her.

"Please Rufus call me Jo I've heard all about you from John and they've always been trouble haven't they? Can't seem to let them out of your sight for a nano second, would you like to come in and have some cookies or something before you go again?" Jo asked him. "Cookies always sound good but I can't I have to go over to Bobby's before I head back to the city, but thank you Jo" Rufus smiled at Jo and looked a little sad.

Turning around She Opened up her arms wide to give Rufus a goodbye hug "Tell Uncle Bobby I'll be over later this week and while I'm here don't you be getting in trouble" She chuckled at Rufus confused look, "I'm pretty sure you're the one that's gonna get in trouble if you keep staring at those farm boys" Rufus laughed while she couldn't help but blush, she hadn't been staring at the boy, had she? "I'll see you in a few months Darling" Rufus told her walking back down the porch. "See you soon Ruf" she smiled at him before he got into his car to drive of.

"Come on Carol let's go inside, leave the bags your Uncle will get them later" Jo hurried her inside, she stood inside the door looking around not much had changed only a few new photos were now in the hall. "Where's Uncle Herschel?" she asked suddenly realizing she hadn't already. "He's in the kitchen going over some books with Castiel, He didn't hear you knocking come on let's surprise him" Jo told her. Following Aunt Jo down the hall to the kitchen she was felling all excited again.

"Herschel honey look who arrived" Jo exclaimed to her husband will gesturing at her. "Carol you're finally here!" Herschel got up from the table he had been sitting at and crossed the room to pull her into a hug in two long strides. She had always loved Uncle Herschel's hugs, they always seemed to make the world better putting her down he kissed her forehead "How was the Journey?" "It was good, Rufus told me a few stories, there might have been a few involving you" she joked. "Darn that Rufus, he could never keep his mouth shut" Herschel laughed. "Sit down and rest while Jo gets the cookies and I can tell you what you'll be doing on the farm" Herschel said. "I'll only sit for the cookies" she said mockingly to Herschel while he sat across from her.

It was only then she noticed the boy about her age sitting at the table, he looked out of place and a little awkward, he was good looking with light-ish brown hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen, she had always been told she had the bluest eyes in the world but she now thought they were wrong.

"Carol this is Castiel you and him will be doing the paperwork and bookwork around the farm Castiel this is my niece Carol Winchester" Herschel introduce them. Castiel stuck out his had somewhat awkwardly for her to shake "Are you Sam and Dean's sister?" Castiel asked suddenly, "yeah" she was shocked that someone like Castiel knew who Sam and Dean were she wondered how he knew them. "There cool guys" was all Castiel said before asking Uncle Herschel if he was done for the day and then excusing himself saying sorry that he couldn't stay but he would pray for them all at mass.

"Castiel is a lovely boy, he has a big heart, and it's just his social interaction that isn't good" Jo muttered as she came back in with the cookies.  
They talked for a while catching up with everything, she ate more than half the cookies on the plate but that had been nothing new she had always loved Aunt Jo's cookies. Looking at the time she saw that it was only half nine but the tiredness was winning and Uncle Herschel who had been in and out checking up on the farm could see that.

"Carol sweetheart why don't you go to bed it's been a long day and I know you didn't get any sleep in the car with Rufus's yappering" Herschel told her and she couldn't refuse, nodding while yawing she got up out of the and gave Aunt Jo and Uncle Herschel a kiss goodnight. She started to head for the door but quickly changed her mind deciding she needed a few more questions answered.

"Uncle Herschel can I ask you a few questions first before I head to bed?" she tried to look awake while asking but her eyelids just kept getting heavier. "Of course, but make them quick I don't want you passing out on the stairs like you use to when you were a lil toddler" he joked.

She decided to ask the one that had been on her mind since Castiel had left "How does Castiel know Sam and Dean? I mean he just doesn't seem like someone they would talk to" she told him "I've been wondering that myself, Castiel and his family, he comes from a big family now a lot of brothers and one sister as far as I know. Well they only moved into the house at the very top of this road about two years ago now and well your brothers haven't been here long enough in the last four years to meet anyone knew since the incident with the Masters family happened" Herschel eyes had pain after saying the last part, the incident was something that never really got talked about and Sam and Dean had almost stopped talking to one another for good over it only Uncle Bobby knew what really happened, dad didn't want to and they would never tell her.

"That's weird maybe I should ask Castiel myself" she said "That would be best, I would like to know as well it does seems strange" Herschel muttered the last part, is there anything else you wanted to ask?" Herschel said snapping back in reality. Feeling a little nervous asking since Rufus has pointed out that she had been staring at him earlier

"em…yeah…there was a boy working by the bales as we came in and he just really familiar, who is he?" she asked trying and failing not to sound nervous damn Rufus for pointing it out. Herschel's small chuckle shocked her "I should hope he looks familiar, you and him were best friends since yous were no older than four" Herschel smiled.

Feeling shocked she started laughing "that's Rick?...Rick Grimes? Short, chubby Rick that use to push me in mud and then make me mud cakes to say sorry?" she started smiling Rick was one of the few people she never really got over missing when they had moved they had so much fun together when they were younger and now she could hopefully get to know him again soon.

Still smiling she told Herschel she had no more questions she gave him one last kiss before heading up to her bedroom. The bedroom she was staying in had always been hers and only hers, Sam and Dean always had to share a room but she got her own one and over the years she could tell Aunt Jo had filled it with things she thought she would like and she did she loved all of it before the tears could start to fall she washed up and got changed and went to bed and set her alarm for the morning, she planned to get up early and unpack and then work and maybe some where in-between talk to Rick and see if he still remembered her, With her head filled with hopes and excitement she drifted off to sleep quickly.


End file.
